tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
The Tuckerverse is full of stories, and the Timeline helps make sense of what happens when. Stories with no links are upcoming, and thus won't have a page until they are published. Typically stories will only appear once on the timeline even if they take place over several weeks, usually being listed by when they start. Exceptions are made if multiple months pass or if the earliest date in a story is treated as a flashback. A story with a * beside it means it hasn't been published yet. Current number of stories: 99. 2001 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Scott's Story 2002 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's School Days* 2003 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's School Days (finale) 2006 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Papa was a Rolling Stone 2007 January * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's Origins April * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Ashley's Invention June * Clockwork: Clockwork Thief Semptember * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Scott's Story (finale) 2008 January * Clockwork: Clockwork Paradise April * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Clockwork: Clockwork World * Tucker's Wand I: A Gift from Kronos June * Tucker's Wand II: Getting the Girl * Tucker's Wand III: Last Minute Plans * Tucker's Wand IV: Sisterly Fun * Tucker's Wand V: Haley's Audition July * Tucker's Wand VI: Three Days with Maggie * Tucker's Wand VII: Minding the Store * Clockwork: Clockwork Wand * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge * Tucker's Wand IX: Maggie and Haley Play August * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Lost and Found * Tucker's Wand X: Fashion Faux Pas * Tucker's Wand XI: The Vancouver Trip * Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip September * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Sisterhood of the Ring * Tucker's Wand XIII: First Day of Class * The IT Files: Hui's Assignment * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Crazy Sunday * Tucker's Wand XV: A Day with Haley October * Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tucker's Wand XVIII: Curious Fiona * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Life Imitates Art * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wax Poetic * The IT Files: Colette's Test November * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * The IT Files: Erika's Maid * The IT Files: Lucienne's Party * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Just Another Day * Clockwork: Clockwork Revenge (3 Parts) December * The IT Files: Jennifer's Art * Spydoll Inc: Destiny Approves * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * The IT Files: Palmira's Addiction * The IT Files: Ivan's Christmas * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Spydoll Inc: Twin Return * The IT Files: Palmira's Lead * Spydoll Inc: Crazy Eagle 2009 January * Tucker's Wand XXIV: One Hell of a Day * The IT Files: Ryoshi's Experiment * Spydoll Inc: First Case (2 Parts) * Tucker's Wand XXV: The Big Move * The IT Files: Erika's Bloodline * The IT Files: Caesar's Tour February * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Steamed * Maggie's Clock I and II: School Daze (2 Parts) * Tucker's Wand XXVI: Going Hollywood * The IT Files: Barry's Vengeance * Spydoll Inc: Collaring the Kitten * The IT Files: Miranda's Resolve * The IT Files: Tasia's Return * Maggie's Clock III: End of an Era * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wind and Sand * The IT Files: Scott's Business * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fashion Disaster * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fame and Misfortune March * Tucker's Wand XXVII: Frozen Romance * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Even * Maggie's Clock IV: Party Time * Tucker's Wand XXVIII: One Woman's Legacy * Spydoll Inc: Reaping the Rewards * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * Maggie's Clock V: Maggie's Palace * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother on Hold * Tucker's Wand XXIX: The Waking Moment * The IT Files: Scott's Paradise * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Kioni's Justice * Maggie's Clock VI: The Contest * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * The IT Files: Lucienne's Adjustment * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * The IT Files: Anna's Worth April * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * The IT Files: Lux's Hunt * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * The IT Files: Takahishi's Choice * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * The IT Files: Hui's Nemesis * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House* * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time May * The IT Files: Darcy's Role* * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mirrored Life* * The IT Files: Henry's Art* Non-Canon * Legend of the Golden Apple (Fictional) * Happy Anniversary (No Set Date)* * Taking the Tuckerverse (December 2008) * The Caribbean Caper (January 2009) Category:Special Pages Category:Stories